


"Slow dancing, arms wrapped tightly around each other, breaths mingling"

by LayAria



Series: Prompt aléatoires [10]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Fluff, That's it, like a lot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Prompt : Slow dancing, arms wrapped tighlty around each other, breaths minglingPairing : Tyki x LilyWords : 824Lily est un OC, mais il n'est pas très important de la connaitre
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Original Character(s)
Series: Prompt aléatoires [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015956





	"Slow dancing, arms wrapped tightly around each other, breaths mingling"

Lily se tourna mollement dans son lit, retenant un bâillement et les yeux à peine entrouverts. Aucune idée de l’heure qu’il était. Ce n’était pas très important. C’était dimanche. Elle pouvait passer la journée au lit si elle le voulait. Même si elle ne dormait pas, c’était agréable de simplement… Rester couchée. Au chaud. Avec un livre, peut-être, ou à regarder des vidéos sur son téléphone…

Elle battit lentement des cils, avant de se tourner à nouveau en grognant. Elle commençait à être un peu plus consciente de ce qui l’entourait. Il y avait un peu de lumière, mais une lumière grise, froide… Elle chercha des yeux la fenêtre et constata sans grande surprise qu’il pleuvait légèrement. Les gouttes n’étaient pas assez grosses pour faire du bruit en s’accrochant à la vitre, mais vu la couleur du ciel, ça ne saurait tarder. En revanche, elle pouvait entendre la radio, ou la télé, allumée dans le salon. Il y avait aussi un ronronnement ténu, elle n’était pas trop sûre de savoir si c’était la bouilloire ou la cafetière, ou autre chose…

Et surtout, il y avait une bonne odeur dans l’air. L’odeur de pain chaud, et globalement l’odeur du petit-déjeuner. Elle gronda. Elle pouvait rester au lit… Ou… Elle pouvait se lever… Pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner… Elle tourna légèrement la tête et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, grognant à nouveau. Choix compliqué…

Après quelques minutes à peser le pour et le contre, elle se força à rouler sur le côté, jusqu’à sortir ses pieds de sous la couverture. Il ne faisait pas spécialement froid dans sa chambre, mais toujours plus que sous la protection de sa couverture, et elle grommela une injure en se redressant jusqu’à être assise. Elle ne comprenait pas comment faisait Tyki pour toujours réussir à se lever à des heures relativement convenables pendant ses jours de congés… Ca lui arrivait fréquemment de faire des siestes, oui, mais le matin il parvenait à se tirer du lit. Et ça, vraiment, Lily ne comprenait pas.

Finalement, elle se retrouva à se trainer dans le petit couloir qui menait au salon, bâillant largement et une main perdue dans ses cheveux en bataille. Elle ne savait même pas quelle tête elle pouvait bien avoir… Bah… Tyki avait l’habitude, maintenant…

-Yo… marmonna-t-elle, un œil fermé par un nouveau bâillement.

-Déjà levée ?

Tyki était adossé au comptoir, une tasse de café à la main. Comme très souvent -peut-être trop souvent- il ne portait qu’un bas de jogging noir qui tombait affreusement bas sur ses hanches. Lily laissa son regard glisser de son épaule jusqu’à l’os de son bassin, encore trop ensommeillée pour vraiment se rendre compte que le principal concerné la voyait clairement faire.

-J’ai senti l’odeur du petit-déjeuner…

-Hm… C’est pas encore tout à fait près.

-Tu sais que t’es pas obligé de me préparer le petit-déj… ?

-Ca me fait plaisir, sourit Tyki.

Il reposa lentement sa tasse et monta le son de la radio. Lily battit des cils une seconde, avant de sourire doucement.

-Tu écoutes de la musique classique toi, maintenant ?

-Ce n’est pas aussi bien que quand c’est toi qui joues, souffla Tyki en s’approchant un sourire aux lèvres.

-Hm… Ca fait partit des choses que tu ne peux pas dire, s’amusa Lily.

-Et si je le pense vraiment ?

Tyki était désormais juste devant elle, la dépassant largement. La jeune femme sourit et appuya son front contre son torse, dans l’espoir de cacher ses joues rougissantes.

-Même…

Elle sentit les bras de Tyki se glisser autour de sa taille, et elle rit légèrement malgré elle.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais… ?

-Hm ? Je passe le temps… Jusqu’à ce que le petit-déj soit prêt…

Il fit quelques pas, tenant Lily par les hanches et l’entrainant avec lui.

-Non, Tyki… Je suis pas bonne en dance…

-Pas besoin d’être douée, t’as juste à me suivre.

Lily ne protesta pas vraiment et laissa Tyki l’entrainer entre le salon et la cuisine, là où ils avaient assez de place pour tourner librement sans se cogner dans des meubles. La musique était lente, et Tyki suivant son rythme avec une aisance remarquable pour quelqu’un qui n’avait aucune affinité particulière avec la musique. Lily reconnaissant sans mal le _Clair de lune_ de Debussy. Elle finit par passer ses bras autour de Tyki. Sa peau était chaude, comme toujours, presque brûlante, et elle s’efforça de respirer régulièrement. Le jeune homme posa son menton sur sa tête, fredonnant distraitement.

-Tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu savais danser… murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, se laissant entrainer.

-Ce n’est pas grand-chose, ça… répondit Tyki.

-N’empêche… Moi je sais pas faire…

-Je t’apprendrais.

Sa tête bougea, glissant jusqu’à ce que son front soit contre celui de Lily. Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, et il se remit à fredonner en rythme avec la musique. La jeune femme sourit en retour, et referma les yeux.

-Avec plaisir…


End file.
